Fairyous
by Lazerblaze564
Summary: There is a mission, It's to protect Hogwarts undercover. Join Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, and PantherLily as the keep the school safe and have the fun of attending. Will they keep the secret to the end? Or will it be shown? Some pairings. Don't leave bad comments just stop reading. Hope you Enjoy!
1. The Assignment

**This is a cute story where Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, and Happy go to Hogwarts. Some NaLu, and GaLe. RonXHermione is included as well!**

_Normal point view (Hogwarts)_

Everyone gathered at the great hall for dinner as we waited patiently for announcements.

"I am here to announce that we have some transfer students arriving here in a day or so. there will be two girls and two boys. All four will be in fifth year classes!" Said the Headmaster of the school Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Let the feast begin!" He said cheerfully as he clapped his hands having food appear. Everyone started grabbing for the food with excited whispers threw the crowd about the new transfers.

_Makarov's point of view (Fairy Tail)_

"I want Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, and Pantherlily in my office please" I say. As they all come in I explain them the job I have for them.

"So let me confirm this, we need to ack like students of Fairy Tail Academy while we are really under cover Fairy Tail wizards protecting Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? We can't use our usual magic but we use these wand things? So we can only use our real magic when there is danger to the school. Seems simple enough, count me in" Lucy says.

"I'm in" Levy says

"Ill go where shrimp is going" Gajeel replies.

"Im TOTALLY in!" Natsu yells.

"Aye!" Happy says

"I'm just going to follow Gajeel" Lily replies.

"Alright Brats get ready to go because your leaving tomorrow morning at 12:00! " I yell in approval.


	2. Who are they?

_Lucy's point of view_

I wake up at 9:15 AM and I feel something warm next to me. I turn around and see Natsu and Happy there.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! LUCY KICK!" I yell kicking them awake.

"OW THAT REALLY HURT LUCY!" Natsu and Happy yell in unison. I sigh. When will those idiots get the fact that they shouldn't break into my house. I mean, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!

"Well let's get to the guild" I say. Natsu drags me out the window ignoring my screams in protest and refuse to put me back on the ground because I hurt my ankle yesterday. BIG DEAL!

"NATSU PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I scream punching his back A MILLION TIMES but of course, he doesn't feel it. We bicker for a while and i finally give up. At least Happy wasn't making any coments.

"You _liiiiiiiiike _him!" Happy laughs out dodging from my waving arms frantically trying to hit him. I spoke too soon. I curse under my breath trying not to be heard. Apparently I'm an idiot for forgetting that i was being carried around by the stupid Pyro with super sharp hearing.

"Its not a big deal Luce, I mean come on!" Natsu yells out, _Because he apparently doesn't have an inside voice! _I hear something smash behind me and I know we are here. I spot Mira out the corner of my eye squealing with joy and I groan. He FINALLY puts me down at a table with Levy and the rest of the team.

_Erza's point of view_

"Now, these are your tickets and instructions to Hogwarts express. Is you fail this mission... I swear I will have all of your heads understood!" I yell with a dark aura radiating off of me. They all yelp and nod so much I think their heads just may fly away. I make sure they had everything they needed until they had to go. They leave the guild and I sigh. I'll miss those stupid fools already.

_Levy's point of view_

We make it to the train station and stare at the pillar 9 and 10.

"Well hear goes nothing!" Lu-chan yells running straight threw the pillar. We all follow Lucy threw the pillar and find a massive train and Natsu and Gajeel are NOT happy.

"Aww c'mon Natsu it's not THAT BAD" Happy try's to reassure Natsu while dragging him to the train.

"Live with it flame brain" Gajeel mocks. That turned into a argument until Lucy went Erza mode. We board the train and sit at the long seat at the back.

_Hermione's point of view_

**_Time skip, Dinner at the Great Hall_**

"I would like you to introduce our new transfers. Please come in!" Dumbledore sites. The crowd of people in unusual outfits walk in. One girl walks in with a heart crop top with a small jacket and small skirt, she has blonde hair in pigtails and brown eyes, she carried a whip and a bunch of keys. There was a guy behind her with a black outfit with gold trim and sandals, he has onix eyes and... Short spicky Pink hair? The next girl beside the blonde girl is really short and wears a orange dress with white trim and a yellow bandana, she has Blue hair? With hazel eyes. The next guy who walks in behind her is REALLY TALL! He has long black spicky hair and... Disturbing blood red eyes with lots of what looks like peircings on his face and arms. There were two cats following them,one was black and one was, blue?

"When I call your name I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" Mrs. McGonagall said.

"Gajeel Redfox" The guys with lots of piercings walks over to the professor and sits on the chair in the front. The sorting hat mutters alot and finally decides,

"Slytherin!"

"Levy McGarden!" The bluenette walks up as the Guys named Gajeel sat down.

"Griffendor!"

"Lucy Heartfillia!" The blonde walks up and the bluenette shows her the fingers crossed.

"Griffendor!"

"Natsu Dragneel?" The professor asks his name in question.

"That's me!" Yells the pinkette as he walks up and sits down. The sorting hat has a hard time with him trying to decide between Ravenclaw and Griffendor.

"Better be! Griffendor!"

After we all yelled and applauded at our new classmates we have our feast and I notice one thing about the pinkette. He is a black hole when it comes to food.


	3. New Life!

**Hey guys back with another chapter of Fairyous, Hope you Enjoy! Shout out to Kit-Cat-Star for great advice on one of the reviews I got so check her or him out!**

** On TO DA STORY!**

* * *

_Harry's point of view_

After the feast at the Great Hall we led the three new Gryffindor students to our dorm. There is one thing that is bugging me though.

"Why do you have pink hair?" Ron asked taking my thoughts right out of my head. The blonde one face palmed and mumbled something about 'always happening'.

"Why is your hair orange?" The pink haired boy asked

"It's red and its always been like that!" Ron shouted

"Well there you go and my hair is salmon" The "salmon" haired guy said

After Ron's question, we reached the moving staircases and the Pinky tried to run away but was soon dragged on and... Sick.

"What's wrong with him?" I question trying to understand why he got sick in an instant.

"He has an Extreme case of motion sickness" bluenette said looking sorry for him. After we got off the staircases he burst back to life again and was screaming he survived. We got to the dorms and Ron, Hermione, and me sat on the couch to talk to them. Hermione asked them about magic and had a very good conversation until.

"Well I use Fi-" The pinky said but was cut off by a elbow in his side from the Blonde and a death glare from the bluenette. What was that all about? What was he meaning use? Is there something we don't know about them? I'm going to find out!

"Oh yeah we haven't introduced ourselves!" the bluenette shouted

"I'm Levy McGarden" The bluenette which i now who's name is Levy said

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia" The blonde and sweetly

"Natsu Dragneel" The pinkette said cheerfully giving me a big toothy grin. HE HAS FANGS!?

"Umm, are you teeth... real?" Hermione asks pointing at Natsu. I guess she saw what I saw.

"Yea, why?" Natsu asked confused

"Well umm, you have fangs and... that's not custom around here" Hermione said trying to hide her surprise

"Wicked!" Ron yelled after hearing his fangs are real

"Well umm, what time is it?" Lucy asked yawning

"Its 8:45 almost time for bed" I exclaimed looking at the clock. Wow time really flys by!

"Well I guess we better head up stairs!" Levy exclaimed

_Lucy's point of view_

I wake up in the Gryffindor girls dorm in the morning at 6:00 and I shake Levy awake. we make our way downstairs where Natsu is (Its a miracle he happened to wake up on time!) and then we head out of the dorm. In the Great Hall Gajeel was waiting for us as we discussed what we needed to do for today.

* * *

**For Fairy Tail guild undercover guards every day schedule:**

**7-8: breakfast at Great hall**

**8-8:30: On look out**

**8:30-9: Lucy goes to potions, Natsu goes to defense against the dark arts, Gajeel goes to transfiguration, Levy goes to herbology.**

**9-10: Lucy goes to defense against the dark arts, Natsu goes to astronomy, Gajeel goes to herbology, Levy goes to charms.**

**10-11: Lucy goes to herbology, Natsu goes to transfiguration, Gajeel goes to defense against the dark arts , Levy goes to potions**

**11-12: Lunch at Great hall**

**12-12:30: On look out**

**12:30-1: Lucy goes to history of magic, Natsu goes to potions, Gajeel goes to astronomy, Levy goes to transfiguration**

**1-2: Lucy goes to astronomy, Natsu goes to charms, Gajeel goes to potions, Levy goes to history of magic**

**2-3: Lucy goes to transfiguration, Natsu goes to history of magic, Gajeel goes to charms, Levy goes to astronomy**

**3-4: Lucy goes to charms, Natsu goes to herbology, Gajeel goes to history of magic, levy goes to defense against the dark arts**

**4-6: Free time while on look out**

**6-7: Dinner at Great Hall**

**7-8: Free time while on look out**

**8-8:55: Free time in dorms**

**9:00: Bed**

* * *

"I guess our life is a schedule now!: I joke trying to get some laughs

"Yep I guess free time means we have our souls back" Gajeel says Leaving Me, Levy, The Pyro, and the cats laughing

"What are three Gryffindor like yourselves doing up at an hour like this? We hear a voice behind me and I squeak jumping back and crashing into Natsu

"Oi Lucy!" He yells as I smash into him. I leap back to Levy's side after.

"Sorry, he freaked me out" I mumbled and glared at Happy who was rolling his eyes

"Follow me" He said leading us somewhere. We arrive at a eagle statue and he says something making it move into steps. we climb up and walk into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah I see you have met our new students!" He said clapping his hands

"They were snooping around the Great hall" he said and we glared at him

"Oh no I sent them there so they could go over their schedules Snape. They are aloud to skip half an hour of class after breakfast and lunch so don't yell at them when they do" The old man replied **(I don't know Snape's first name at the moment so bear with me please)**

"Can I ask why?" The one we know as Snape asked. The old man sighed.

"You must keep this a secret from everyone if I tell you, do you promise?" Dumbledore asked

"I promise" He replied

"They aren't who you thing they are" Dumbledore said sighing afterwards

"What do you mean?" Snape asked

"They are not from Fairy Tail Academy of Magic, they are wizards of the Fairy Tail guild and there magic is special" Dumbledore said

"They don't need wands"

* * *

**Thanks for bearing with me sorry for any spelling mistakes is 9:30 PM so I was tired since I stayed up last night writing other stories I had in mind. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. What just happened?

**Thanks everyone bellow for telling me that Snape's name is Severus because I SUCK at remembering names XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TheAwesomeUs, ****Deaththesyd, ****LotusMage, ****Inferno Dragon7, ****Kit-Cat Star**

* * *

_Natsu's point of view_

"They don't need wands" Dumbledore says.

"Professor Dumbledore!" The three, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, came bursting in.

"Oh yes?" He answers to the golden trio. **(I saw it somewhere so that's what I'm going to call them XD)**

"Oh umm sorry for interrupting, will wait outside" Hermione says turning and the two boys following outside.

"Ok where we were" Severus said now whispering.

"I think its wise to let one of you explain" Dumbledore gestures to us while saying this.

"Well there is holder type and ability type wizards in our world" Lucy explains.

"I'm a holder type wizard so I use things I hold to preform my magic, like my keys" Lucy says holding up all of her keys. Surprised she is not explaining how many gold and silver there are.

"Take Natsu for instance he is a ability type wizard who uses magic that comes from his body" Great she's saying something about me. She slaps my arm.

"Light your hand on fire" She whispers making the professors look confused. Seems like she meant only me to hear. I light my hand on fire and they looked at it with big eyes like craters.

"What magic do you two do exactly?" Severus asked us watching the fire in my hand.

"I use celestial magic where I summon sprits to help along side me" She whispers cheerfully.

"I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic" I whisper plainly.

"His magic allows him to eat fire, breath fire, and attack with fire" Happy whispers leaving a shocked Snape and Dumbledore.

"Yea the cats talk" Gajeel grumbled receiving a 200 page paperback book in the face from yours truly, Levy!

"Oi Shrimp! What was that for!" he yelled receiving now a dictionary in the face from Levy! He grumbled some more while Levy was whispering something in his ear. All I could pick up is quiet.

"Same with you two?" He asked.

"Not exactly" PantherLily said.

"I use solid script magic where I can create words like this" levy explains.

"Solid script: Fire" she whispers making the word fire appear. I took the fire and ate it so they could see what Happy meant by eating fire. Their faces were HILLARIOUS! They looked like they just saw Miley Cyrus come in on a wrecking ball.**(XD and how does Natsu know this? THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW! Natsu: I saw it on someone's thing-a-ma-jig. Me: STILL THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW! *Everyone face palms*)**

"And you?" He asks Gajeel.

"I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer. So same thing as Natsu just with iron instead of fire" He said actually succeeding to whisper.

"Watch" He said making iron scales form on him.

"I see I still haven't seen yours" He says forgetting to whisper.

"Oh right what is your constellation zodiac?" Lucy asks.

"Virgo?" he questioned.

"Alright! Open gate of the Virgin: Virgo!" Lucy whisper shouts.

"Punishment Princess?" She asks.

"NO! and anyways this is Professor Snape say hi he has you constellation." She says accidently shouting the no.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked bowing at Severus.

"I'm fine" he says in his grumpy voice.

"Me and Lily use have magic wings that lets us fly with our magic!" Happy says bringing his wings out and flying around the room.

"I have a battle mode. Watch" PantherLily Said going battle mode smiling.

"Well I see that is-" Dumbledore said before.

_**BRRRINNNG! BRRRINNNG! BRRRINNNG! **_

Me and Gajeel were on the ground covering our ears from the loudness.

"Oh my that's the bell best you be off" Dumbledore says in a cheerful tone looking at me and Gajeel in question.

"They have sensitive ears so that was extremely loud for them" Levy says to him since Snape already rushed out of the room.

"Quick Virgo, Go back!" Lucy whispered having Virgo disappear with a poof.

_Hermione's point of view_

We see the new students walk out and we follow them since there is no way we could talk to Dumbledore now. The girls keep whispering things we couldn't hear even if we were right behind them and the boys heard them perfectly fine. How? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Natsu kicked the Great hall's doors off their hinges having them land on the ground by surprised students.

"Oh dear I didn't know they would be that much trouble" Professor Dumbledore said sighing. There were murmurs in the crowd as we walked in.

"Hey look the newbies don't know how to use a door!" Moufoy yelled so the school could hear it. My class mates and the rest of the school laughed and embarrassment washed over me. The Natsu seemed not to care, Gajeel was annoyed, and the two girls were in the same boat I was in. while we ate breakfast, the boys were shouting insults at each other like flame brain or metal head.

"Those insults are childish!" I say to them not making much of a difference.

"Tell me about it" the girls say having a little conversation themselves. Finally they shut up and it became ALOT quieter than before which I could finally think. Natsu called Lucy fat and she snapped.

"Shut up you stupid pyro! Say it again and I swear when we get back ill tell Erza you smashed a strawberry cake!" she yelled at him and he was looking at her in horror. He got quiet afterwards grumbling. Who is this Erza and why would she tell her about smashing a cake? It's just cake.

"Hey do you like books?" Levy asked me with sparkles in her eyes.

"I love books!" I say excitedly. Yes finally someone who I can understand!

"Lu-chan she likes books too!" she practically shouts.

"Really? What's favorite genre?" Lucy asks.

"History! yours?" I say smiling.

"Hmm, I thinks its got to be adventure!" she says smiling.

"Mines Lu-chan's stories!" Levy said cheerfully and Lucy was laughing.

"what's so great about books?" Ron says not getting our conversation.

"Same question here I don't get why shrimp is so into them" Gajeel says flicking Levy's head.

"Hey books are great!" Levy yells at him pouting.

"whatever" he says waving her off.

_**Time skip: after** **breakfast**_

"What classes do you guys have now?" Harry asks walking out of the Great Hall.

"Umm we need to go see someone first... Got to go!" Lucy says quickly pulling Levy and Natsu into a run with Gajeel following them. Those poor cats, PantherLily and Happy were clinging onto Natsu and Gajeel for dear life as they ran down the hall.

"What just happened?" Ron asked turning to me and Harry.

"I think they just bolted when I asked their schedule." Harry said.

"There is something we don't know about them" I said.

"Hey why don't we get my dad's old cloak out?" Harry asked.

"Agreed" Ron says. Harry and Ron turn to me.

"Fine!" I said and we disappeared down the hall to our dorm.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't the best but I promise the next will be a lot better :D will they find out? Or will the secret remain? ~Lazer**


	5. Iron Scales

**Sorry for long wait this is the new chapter for you guys! Sorry for the point of view array please don't yell at me for it! :3**

* * *

_Lucy's point of view_

"Natsuuuuuu!" I whined hugging his arm for dear life. Why would he drag me up here!

"What?" He shouted looking down at me.

"Why are we up here!" I screamed at him. He decided it was a "Good Idea" to go on the highest tower of this freaking castle. ITS LIKE 100,000 FEET IN THE AIR! The worst part of it is Happy went off for a sky search over the forest and we need to meet at the little cottage down there in half an hour. Apparently Natsu said he can find a way down. Great.

"So we can see everything!" He said childishly. I wanted to kick him so badly but then I would slip and I don't feel like dying!

"How are we getting down" I asked him. He's completely ignoring me.

"What time is it" He asks himself looking at the watch Dumbledore gave us. He grinned widely. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Time to go!" He said cheerfully picking me with one arm and jumping towards another pillar near us. He was jumping down cheerfully while I was letting out blood curling screams. _You going to get it for this Natsu_!

* * *

_Meanwhile: Gajeel's point of view_

"Oi, Shrimp!" I yell in a bored voice.

"My name isn't mhpf!" She started to yell at me before I covered her mouth with my hand cutting her off. I heard something. Must be my imagination.

"Is it time to go?" I whispered to her as she looked down at her watch. Her eyes widened and she turned and bolted. I'm taking that, as a yes. I bolt after her to get to the meeting place before we were late.

* * *

_Meanwhile: Hermione's point of view_

"Ow you stepped on my foot!" I hissed at Ron.

"Where did they g..." Ron was saying before we spotted Gajeel and Levy walking at the edge of the dark forest. Gajeel turned at looked at our direction narrowing his eyes. He shrugged and turned back to Levy who, after some seconds, bolted in the opposite direction they were walking. Soon Gajeel turned and bolted after her. We started to follow them till we heard screams.

"What was that?!" Harry yelled looking around.

"Dunno lets follow it." Ron said inching forward. We followed him until we saw Gajeel, Levy, Happy, and Lily at Hagrids house. Soon we see Natsu carrying a white faced Lucy there. Why are they at Hagrids? They head in the direction of the school and disappear from sight.

"Maybe we can spy on them later" Harry said sighing finding out nothing new.

"Aww bu-" Ron started to say before I shushed him.

"Not now, if we are any later than we are we may get detention!" I said shuddering.

"Aww"

* * *

_Natsu's point of view_

"Why are you late?" The lady named... I think Homeridge said.

"Well..." What do I say? WHERE IS LUCY WHEN YOU NEED HER!

"Well what!?" She asked.

"I was in the bathroom!" I yelled smiling. The whole room sweat dropped.

"I'm going to let it go for today but you better not be late tommarrow! Now sit!" She yelled.

"Got it Homeridge" I muttered.

"Its Umbridge" She said... still smiling.

"Now..." she strictly announced. She handed out textbooks to us until someone made an argument.

"We aren't learning any spells?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no we aren't learning spells in this class. We are doing a Ministry Approved way to learn. Why do you need to learn them anyways?" She asked grinning like a mad man.

"To protect ourselves!" Harry yelled at her.

"From what?" she asked.

"From You Know Who!" Harry yelled at her.

"Detention!" She snapped at him frowning. No more creepy smiling. Yes!

* * *

_Lucy's point of view_

"Have a seat" Snape said. I sit down and a bunch of the kids here start staring at me. This is going to be a LONG day.

"Does anyone know the difference from the minx and wrath?" He asked. What are those? Yep definitely a long day

* * *

_Levy's point of view_

"Ok we are going to pull the plant out of the ground then put it in this pot don't forget to put a little soil in there" Our teacher said showing us. I want to go to the library.

"Yes" the students muttered as we pulled the plants out of the ground. They are ugly. Yes i got in without her noticing!

* * *

_Gajeel's point of view_

Transfiguration huh? No problem! I can just sit in the back and twist the object with my hands!

"Why are you late?" The teacher said. Sneaking in, just failed.

"Uhh" I say and i look at the teacher. DANG IT I NEED SHRIMP!

"Whats uh?" the teacher asked. Umm... Oh Yea!

"I was taking care of something" Ok didn't go as well as I thought.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Something for Dumbledore!" Hey i'm not lying!

"Fine go sit" She said waving me off face palming. Yes! She explains directions to us and the students do what she say. For me? Nah! I turn my hands to iron scales and twist the metal into a tiger with ease. Ha! I don't need stupid spells!

* * *

_Ron's point of view_

WHAT HAPPENED TO GAJEEL'S HANDS!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for all the point of views It will be a little more like that more often since they are in different classes. **

**I may not post all they classes like that I may just do Gajeel or someone else but i hope you liked anyways! **

**I will accept ideas and requests if I get a PM of them! WHo knows maybe yours may pop up in the story! **

**Ron saw Gajeel's hands... NOW WHAT!**

**Sorry for long time no post I got writers block T-T**


	6. Blood

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Now... ON TO THE STORY :D !**

* * *

_Harry's point of view_

"I knew it!" Hermione yelled out.

Flash back

_"Today in transfiguration something happened to Gajeel's hands! The were gray and scaly like and he was twisting the metal with his hands!" Ron yelled out to us._

_"What?" me and Hermione say in unision._

End of flash back

"No kidding what was that anyways I've never heard of it before!" I say pacing around the room. I've never heard of a spell like that. "What spell turns you hands grey and scaly!" I yell in my head. GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! If I think anymore like this my head just may explode!

"I made a excuse"

"Hahaha I got in unseen!"

"My teacher didn't care"

We hear voices enter the room and I turned out to be the three new students. Just the people I wanted to see!

"What happened to Gajeel" Me, Ron, and Hermione say in unision.

"Wha? He's fine" Levy saids to us and then turns to talk to Lucy. Natsu sits on the couch grinning. The little blue cat walks over to him.

"Hey Happy" he says rubbing the little cat on the head.

"Hi Happy come here!" Lucy says squatting down to his level holding her hands out to him. The little cat trots over to her and she picks him up in a hug.

"Here" Lucy says handing Happy to Natsu. Happy climbed up to his shoulder and relaxed in his scarf. Weird. When do cats sleep in people's scarves?

"So how was your day?" Levy asked me.

"Interesting"

"Mine was boring"

"How so?"

"Stupid teachers"

"Ah I see"

The girls kept blabbing on about stupid teachers for a while after that.

"Oi! What's the time!" Natsu yelled out.

"8:53 Why?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going upstairs"

"Whatever"

After a while me, Ron and the girls went to our dorms and went to sleep. Today was long.

* * *

_Lucy's point view_

After potions I headed Defense against the dark arts. I don't like this lady.

"Alright class. Open up your textbooks to 398" Umbridge said smiling as creepy as ever.

"This us stupid" I accidentally said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge said. Oh great now what do I do.

"I'm sorry but if this is really so stupid then we can me in my office and talk about it with your detention" She said smiling at me. I hate this lady.

_Time skip: After class_

Me and Harry wait outside the door for our detention for very stupid reasons. His detention had to get moved to now because Umbridge had a meeting yesterday. We enter the room and all we see is cats. Cats everywhere.

"Please sit" she instructed us and we do as we are told. She hands us some pens and a sheet of paper.

"Now Harry, You will right I will not tell lies. Lucy, you will write I will not talk back. now go on!" She said motioning to the paper in front of us. Great, this will be fun. I start to write till I feel a searing pain in my hand. Whats happening?

* * *

_Gajeel's point of view_

While Bunny Girl went to serve her detention me and Levy decide to go for a walk and patrol the area. Salamander went god knows where and who knows what Lily and Happy are doing.

"Hey Gajeel" A little voice peeps at me. I look down at the only source on of the noise in question.

"Sup Shrimp?" I ask the little smurf raising a studded eyebrow.

"I feel like we are being watch" She whispers to me causing me to stop in my tracks. I halt her listening to our surroundings, Whats that?

* * *

_Natsu's point of view_

This smells a lot like..._Luce's blood._


	7. Please don't go crazy

**Back with another chapty sry for the long break!**

**ON TO TEH STORY!**

* * *

_Levy's pov_

"We should spilt up" I whispered to Gajeel and he didn't seem so sure about it.

"We could lose who's tailing us"I said and he agreed but I could still tell he was concerned. Aww, he's showing his soft side! I take a right and head off towards the hills near Hagrid's place. Maybe I should visit him. Nah, I'll visit him later. I head across the hills near the edge of the forest humming one of my favorite songs. I stop at the edge of the dark forest and peer in. I wonder what lies inside.

"Looks like we found the smurf!" A boy voice said behind me. I wheel around to come face to face with Malfoy, someone I don't particularly like. I glare at them as he smirked deviously at me.

"Crabbe Coil!" He shouted and nodded looking behind me. _Crap_. I was grabbed by both of Malfoy's stupid followers and they were dragging me forward to them.

"Umbridge wants to see you so you coming with us!" Malfoy said motioning for his ONLY some what friends to drag me forward to the school. She is also the last person I want to see. I kick Crabbe in the stomach making him hunch over on to the ground in pain and I stomped on Coils foot in result of him loosening his grip allowing me to turn and punch him in the face and take off to the woods.

"Get Back Here!" Malfoy yelled as a spell zipped past me hit the ground as I run past it. I switch direction and in result falling into a ditch. I curse under my breath as pain shoots up into my ankle and I can't move it.

"Found you McGarden" A cursed boy voice says from the top of the ditch. Oh no. Malfoy raises his wand and us about to cast a stunning spell from the looks of it. _Wham!_ Malfoy flew to the ground and a dark figure flys into the ditch scooping me up and placing me down at a near by tree. My vision is getting hazy and I blink it out as best I could. _Gajeel_. My vision hazes again as I see Gajeel threatening Malfoy by holding him off the ground with a ball of his shirt I his hand spitting in Malfoy's face. My vision goes black and I knock out.

* * *

_Lucy's pov_

I walk out of Umbridge's office with our hands dripping with blood. I hear someone chargeing up the stairs and I turn around to see a worried Natsu sniffing at me.

"Blood" he said grimly looking at me and Harry.

"Smells like blood" he said looking around me for the source. I hold up my ,'thank god!', my left hand with the bloody words carved into my hand. He gritted he's teeth and clenched his fist letting his hair cover his eyes. Harry has been watching the whole thing confused.

"Natsu I'm fine come on let's go to the dorm, cmon Harry!" I said walking down the stairs tugging Natsu along with me, following Harry. Please stay calm Natsu.

* * *

**I is very srry for short chapty I promise longer 1 later but I had know time to right more and you guys rlly wanted next 1 so, hope u enjoyed! I makes longer one next time! CLIFFHANGER! Seeya!**


End file.
